You Look So Fine
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: ¿Porque a Arthur le gusta el té? ¿incluso más que Alfred? / DEDICADO A DIBURCITO X SU CUMPLEAÑOS  MEGA ATRASADO PERDON ;n;


_**You look so fine**_

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes... De ser así la historia seria solamente sobre USUK lol jaja

Advertencias: OCC? Mm quizá... USUK (de que otra pareja podría escribir? XD), no esta beteado, asi que tendrá errores LOL

Dedicatoria: Diburcitoooooooooo! Este es tu regalo atrasado ( MUY MUY ATRASADO, PERDON ;W; ) LOL nsdjkfhdkfgjnd espero te guste n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí está de nuevo… tan arrogante. Maldición lo odio tanto. Sigo sin comprender porque me vuelve loco, luche tanto por alejarme de él y mi enfermo amor. Pero parece que me es imposible.

Tal y como dijo Japón una vez "_hay un hilo rojo que les une"_. Al principio no comprendí lo que quiso decir, pero como soy un héroe me puse a investigar (¡bendito internet!)

"_Los japoneses tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias…El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse._

_Esta leyenda surge cuando se descubre que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique. Al estar unidos por esa arteria se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino unían los meñiques con los corazones; es decir, simbolizaban el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos."_

Es extraño… quien nos viera, juraría que nos odiamos, pero la verdad es otra. Ese fue mi pensamiento fugaz mientras terminaba de leer con atención el artículo.

Ahhh disfruto tanto cuando pasamos noches enteras haciéndonos uno del otro, el sentir su suave piel… esas manos que me tocan de la manera como a mí me gusta. Escucharle gemir es uno de los grandes placeres en los que me permito caer.

Nos encanta juguetear; y si peleamos durante las conferencias… jo~! Eso sólo contribuye a que todo sea más salvaje. Domar y ser domado, tal y como nos gusta.

En cuanto nos quedamos a solas, saltamos uno sobre del otro, me eh vuelto muy bueno en lo que a "ser discreto" se refiere, de no ser así, hubieran descubierto nuestro pequeño secreto desde hace tanto.

Le repito una y otra vez que lo amo, el no responde, sólo vuelve a devorar mis labios con lujuria. Sé que también me ama, pero es tan terco que nunca va a admitirlo. En fin, eso es algo que también me encanta… su personalidad. Todo de él me fascina, desde sus enormes cejas (las cuales siempre me han parecido graciosas), pasando por su bien formado cuerpo, el cual me seduce, no puedo evitar el deseo de delinearlo con la lengua; eso le provoca cosquillas, sí también amo su risa, es tan linda. Luego pasamos a sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda… los adoro con todo mi ser, ya saben lo que dicen, que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, pues no puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso. Los de él hablan por sí solos; sé cuando en verdad está enojado (¡mejor alejarse!), cuando está feliz, incluso cuando desea que le de mimos (porque vamos… es tan macho tsundere que jamás aceptara que los necesita, aunque sea de vez en cuando).

_Sólo tuyo…_

**-Hey idiota-** es él… llamándome con su "melodiosa" voz, es inconfundible. Camino rápido hacia donde esta; son las 5 en punto así que debe de estar por beber té.

Oh sorpresa (es sarcasmo, sí… eh aprendido a usarlo desde que paso todo el tiempo con él); ahí está, sentado en un sillón en el balcón de su elegante mansión (¡antigüa!) con su preciada taza en mano, oliendo ese liquido sin sabor al que llama té

**-A veces pienso que te gusta más el té que yo**- no puedo evitar fruncir un poquito el ceño e inflar las mejillas. Me saque la chaqueta, quedando sólo con una playera blanca sin mangas; la deje sobre una mecedora

**-Eso es verdad-** dice con voz monótona y sin siquiera dignarse a verme

**-No me digas… -** entrecierro los ojos, me le acerco a paso firme; arrebatando su horrible vajilla importada de no sé donde

**-¡Oi! ¿Qué crees que haces?... devuélveme eso inmediatamente**- se puso de pie e intento arrebatármelo, pero fui más rápido (ja!) y la alce lo mas que pude por sobre mi cabeza

**-¡No puedo creer eso!-** estoy seguro que mi ceja tirita **-ahora veras-** me acerque a la orilla del balcón, apoyándome por sobre el barandal, observando cómo me miraba enojado (¡luce tan lindo!) **-si lo quieres... ven por él**- extendí mi brazo con la taza

**-No te atrevas…-** entrecerró sus ojos, mirándome fijamente (jo~ justo lo que quería, que sólo tuviera ojos para mí). Se me acerco a paso firme, con los puños cerrados

**-Si, si me atrevo-** agité un poco la taza entre mis dedos, como dándole a entender que en cualquier momento podría soltarla

**-¡Alfred! Es un regalo de la reina, ¡dámela ahora mismo!-** me sujeto de los hombros e intento agacharme para alcanzarla, pero pareció olvidar que era más fuerte que él

-**Di que me amas más que al té… dímelo**- le sonreí socarronamente

**-Ya basta emancipado-** sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un lindo carmesí

-**Entonces no me das otra opción**…- estaba a punto, ¡a punto! De soltarla, pero vino a mí una mejor idea -**oh Iggy~-** intente sonar provocativo y travieso, a ese viejo le gustan los juegos. Acerque la taza hacia mi pecho y vertí el contenido en él (agradeciendo que ya este tibio) -**¿ahora te gusto más?**- woaa miren su carita esta mas roja

**-Tú… tú… ¡pervertido!-** hizo el ademan de quererme estrangular, pero le sujete de las muñecas

**-Vamos… si te encanta lamer mi piel, y ahora con té lo disfrutaras más**- se quedo estático y gracias a ello logre levantarlo para llevarlo a la habitación

-**You look so fine**- fue lo único que pronuncio con una sonrisa lujuriosa al cerrar la puerta; no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que paso después…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A

Bah~ no me gusto del todo :S le falto algooo pero ahora que estoy de puente quise terminarlo …y avanzar mis otros fics ;n; creo que el próximo será blame: burned Paradise… hace como un año que no actualizo ese xDu además de que me lo relei orita y dije: woa si sta cool XD .. además que los reviews son lindos y animosos! n3n

Fue mi primer fic y… creo que el primero en FF en español donde aparece nyoUK :D

En fin… spero que a ti sí te haya gustado Dibu XDu al menos un poquito o3o! jajaja … perdona el retraso y lo corto

pero hay muxos asi (? XD)

Hmm hablando de regalos… nunca les presumí los mios XD miren *A* http : / / myobixhitachiin . deviantart . com / gallery /# /d3ir7ji (junten espacios :D)

Si esa rara soy yo con todos mis regalos USUK XDDDDDDDDuu… k? mis amigos saben k babeo por ellos jajajajajaja

Ahh otra cosa… ya por fin me estoy animando a subir "Torrente de emociones" un fic en el que llevo más de medio año

Incluso me están presionando para subirlo pero ahh~ XD no estoy muy satisfecha

Por cierto les mencione k soy cosplayer? XD joo~ si soy muy friki jajajajajjaja

Fketjgldjgdfñ estoy emocionada porque tendremos sesión de fotos mañana y pasado e.e aunque no sé si ire a la del sabado

HETALIA TEAM RLZ! XD

Y el puente x la independencia de México tmb! XD

**PD.**

**me volvi a pelear con los espacios!.. maldito FF! I HATE U! D:**


End file.
